


Smile

by miss_fictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/pseuds/miss_fictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets the courage and finally asks Levi out, his cold and mysterious senior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Translating to English for the Ereri week this other fic I wrote! :3  
> You can check it in Portuguese here: http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/487224/Smile/capitulo/1/  
> This fic was based on this AU I wrote here: http://miss-faces.tumblr.com/post/79379401217/au-where-one-of-the-reasons-levi-doesnt-smile  
> Hope you like it!

"Would you... Go out with me?"

It was the craziest decision of my entire life. After nearly six months just watching my senior from far away, I decided to give it a try. I constantly passed by him on the hallways at the university and saw him alone, always with a serious and unfriendly expression. Even though he had this hostile aura, I couldn't help feeling attracted to him almost at first sight.

"Where are you taking me?" He replies, arching an eyebrow and showing no signs of surprise. He probably knew already that I used to watch him.

I wasn't ready for such a question; I only expected an answer with yes or no. To be honest, I waited for the last one and already planned in my mind ways of avoiding him for the rest of my years at this place.

"I..." I stammer, my eyes widening. I hated when I did that, but couldn't avoid when I got tense. "I don’t know."

His small eyes perfectly lined with eyeliner stare at me so judgmentally that I feel a shiver run down my spine. Maybe I should say something better than that.

"I-I mean... We can go have a coffee or go to the movies–-" I stutter, gesturing with my hand. "You can decide."

He drops his gaze to the floor, tucking his hair behind the ear, and I wait. Gosh, he's so gorgeous. And even more so close.

"I like coffee." He finally says, lifting his gaze to me.

"S-So..." I feel my cheeks getting hot. "C-Can we can go after classes today?"

"I think so."

After we set to meet at the cafeteria near the uni and follow each one to our respective classrooms, I don’t hide a huge smile on my face.

After class, I head to the cafeteria somewhat early and sit at a table near the window. I left in such a hurry that barely said goodbye to my friends, being so anxious to our date. Speaking of my friends, they called me crazy when I told them that I finally asked my platonic love out. I didn't care, my craziness worked, after all.

I wait for eternal twenty minutes, until I hear the front door being opened and see Levi’s petite body entering the place. He looks around until his gaze falls on me, and so he walks up to my table with the sound of his black boots rubbing against the floor.

"Hi." I smile nervously as he sits in front of me.

"Hi." He says, indifferent, removing his gray sweater and placing it beside him.

I hesitate a bit before saying something else, and he stares at me expectantly. I had no idea what we could talk about; I knew nothing about him.

"Have you ordered?" He speaks before me, grabbing one of the menus over the table. His fingernails were painted black.

"N-No…" I grab another menu.

I try to focus on what is written to make a decision, but my nervousness makes my stomach wrap and leave me completely without appetite. However, I couldn't simply not ask anything, so I opt for an iced tea. Levi calls a waiter with his hand, and as soon as he comes to our table, he makes his order.

"I want an espresso." He says simply.

"And I... I want an iced tea. Peach."

As soon as the waiter walks away, Levi settles in his seat and stares at me. I stare back, unsure, and try to formulate a subject in my head.

"S-So, Levi..." I start, putting my arms crossed over the table.

"How do you know my name?"

I almost choke.

"I-I... I asked a friend of mine..."

"Tsk." He shrugs.

"I’m sorry." I sit back, embarrassed. "I guess you noticed I used to watch you... Sorry about that. I look like a stalker."

"You say you’re sorry too much." He sighs.

I nearly say it again, but control my words and nibble my bottom lip.

"My name is Eren." I decide to introduce myself. "I'm in the first year."

"I know." He lifts his hand and begins to check his nails. "As for you being a first year, I mean."

"You also asked a friend of yours?" I can’t resist asking, getting a little excited. Maybe he was interested in me as well and that’s why he accepted my invitation so easily.

"No. Just saw you at the first year classroom." He replies, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Luckily my dismay is camouflaged by the waiter, who arrives with our orders. I take this moment to think of some other subject, which I start as soon as the waiter leaves.

“What do you like?”

"Related to what?" He replies, taking his cup and blowing it.

"Uh..." He knew how to not let someone relaxed. "Music? Or... places that you usually go? Anything, really."

He leaves the cup by the table and thinks.

"I don’t go out much. I like many music genres."

"But... there has to be a favorite thing, something that makes you happy." I insist, bothered by his vague answer that gave me no chance to continue the subject.

"Happy?" His eyebrows furrow slightly. “Days like today make me happy."

"Cloudy days?" I look through the window at the sky, noticing how it seemed that it was about to rain.

“That as well." He fidgets with his cup.

I don’t understand what he means by that and turn to face him. He stares back with a slightly different expression, but still quite serious.

"I don’t understand what you mean, but if you're happy, why are you so serious?"

"I'm discreet." He rolls his eyes.

"So discreet that always keeps the same expression." I chuckle lightly. "But tell me, what’s making you happy today as well?"

He squirms in his place after my question, seeming slightly embarrassed to answer.

"I thought you only looked at me because you thought I was a weirdo." He mumbles, barely audible, and I have to push myself to understand his entire sentence. "I thought you’d never talk to me."

"Y-You... Got happy that I asked you out?"

He stops facing me and turns his attention to his cup. I believe I left him nervous with my question, and that makes me happy.

I try to get into another subject to lighten the mood, and although Levi always answers everything shortly, we manage to have a nice conversation.

We leave the cafeteria and I offer to walk with him to where he lived. He tries to refuse, but I insist and he eventually accepts, saying he lived in a dormitory a few blocks away. We walk side by side without saying anything in particular, until suddenly we begin to feel some raindrops.

"Damn..." Levi straightens the hood of his sweater over his head.

"I-I—" I remember I have an umbrella and turn my backpack over my shoulder to grab it. “Just a second."

While I have problems with the zipper, the rain begins. I open my bag and shove my hand on the bottom to grab the umbrella, taking a little time to find it between my junk.

"Found it!" I remove it quickly from the backpack.

I notice that Levi watches me while I remove it from its protective cover and pull the handle to open it. However, it gets stuck halfway, beginning to annoy me.

"Not now, damn..." I mutter, trying to open it again.

I decide to press the release button and it finally opens, almost hitting myself in the face in the process.

"Ok." I put the umbrella over us and turn to face Levi, who looked at me, eyebrows lifted.

Suddenly he starts laughing, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"Clumsy." He tries to stop laughing, but still chuckles lightly. "Let’s go, before the rain thickens."

Seeing him laughing was exciting. He’s not the type of person who expresses his feelings directly, and seeing a reaction like this, so spontaneous, gives me butterflies in the stomach. However, I don’t understand the fact that he hid his smile with his hand. Was he shy?

We walk for another block until we arrive in front of the dormitories he lived. We stop under the awning at the entrance and I close the umbrella.

"So..." He straightens the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Goodbye?"

"Bye." I lift my hand to wave, suddenly feeling nervous.

Before he turned to enter the building, however, I turn on my brain again and realize I don’t want to let him go yet.

"N-No, wait!" I shout, and he stares at me. "C-Can we... Go out again some other day?"

He keeps staring at me, blinking a few times.

"I think so." He murmurs, turning his gaze to the ground.

I smile sheepishly, and he just returns with a half smile out of the corner of his mouth, still avoiding looking at me.

Believing it to be a good time, I take a step towards him, and with my right hand, I gently lift his chin. He stares at me, a bit confused, and closes his eyes as I get closer to kiss him. Everything would have been perfect if I had't gone too hard and made our teeth collide on the way.

I end my failed attempt to kiss him and stare at his face with my eyes widen. He stares back, frowning, until we start chuckling.

"Sorry..." I say, between laughter.

I, then, notice that he was still laughing, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"Let me see your smile." I ask, and he stares at me.

He stops laughing and put his hand down, moving awkwardly his backpack strap.

"I hate my smile." He murmurs.

"Why?" I ask.

"You must know why already." He turns his face. "I should go."

I get confused by his words and hold his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Wait..." I say, and he looks at me sideways. "I-I... let me try again."

He remains in the same place, so I release his arm and position myself in his front. Then, I slowly lift his face, now using both hands, and he stares at me with an unsure expression. Since I was probably with an even more unsure expression, I decide to continue, approaching our lips together. He opens his mouth a little, and we move our lips against each other in a way that leaves me almost breathless. So smooth, so perfect. I could kiss him forever.

We part briefly to recover our breaths and I take the opportunity to grab his wrists and put his arms around my neck. He says nothing about it and just tiptoes to kiss me again, while I hold him by the waist. This time, the kiss becomes naturally more intense and we play with our tongues together. I have to control myself to not get too excited with only that. Once we stop kissing, I follow kissing his cheeks until I reach his ear, and when I go down to his neck, he starts giggling.

"You better stop." He murmurs in my ear.

"It feels ticklish here?" I kiss again the same place, earning more giggles. I wanted that sound to never stop.

"Eren, don’t..." He places his hands on my chest, pulling me away slightly.

Once we are face-to-face, I get a glimpse of his smile, but he just hides it with his hand again. However, what I saw is enough that the image of him smiling stayed in my mind. It was beautiful. I end pulling him in for another kiss, feeling even more passionate.

"Calm down, Eren." He soon interrupts, laughing.

"You're beautiful." I say, and he stares at me. "Smiling even more."

"My smile is ugly, Eren." He lowers his face lightly. "Damn crooked teeth."

Then I finally understand his insecurity, and can’t help frowning at it. It was so vain and silly, when it was so beautiful. And the rarity that he expressed such reactions made it even more.

"Your smile is perfect. Never hide from me." I hold his face and say, staring into his eyes.

He keeps staring at me for a moment, until his expression relaxes.

"You have a strange taste." He laughs lightly.

We kiss again and again until it gets dark and I decide I should go.

The next day at the university, I go through the hallways yearning to see Levi. When I see him from afar, I nod at him with a grin on my face, and he smiles back shyly, without using his hands to hide it.

I'll do anything to see him smiling forever.


End file.
